Give It Some Second Thoughts
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: MyMusic: Dubstep x Scene- Scene is now a clone of Idol and Dubstep misses his old Scene. How far will Dubstep go to get his Scene back? Better than Description! ONESHOT


"You coming, Dubstep?" Techno asked looming near their office door, getting ready to go home for the day.

"Bzzzmp womp," he shrugged, which translated into, "you go ahead."

"You sure?"

He nodded. He had to catch up on some work and fix one of the lights in the studio for their new MyMusic Presents. Techno shrugged at Dubstep.

"Suit yourself. See ya at home," she called, walking out of the room, leaving Dubstep alone.

Techno shut the door as she walked out. Dubstep was honestly still at work for one purpose and one purpose alone. He heard some girls screaming out from the main office space and ran out to make sure everyone was alright. Everyone was fine, it was just Idol, Rayna and the new transformed Scene screaming over something.

He leaned against the door frame, staring at Scene and smiling brightly. He sighed and couldn't help but to check out her ass in that dress. Now for the hard part. Metal had some point joined him.

"Working late?" Metal asked.

Dubstep crossed his arms, still staring at Scene, "You could say that."

"You should talk more often," Metal suggested.

"Nah," he smiled, "I love my wubs."

"Whatever you say," Metal said and soon went to the girls, "Let's go home, Rayna."

"Fine," she huffed, screaming one last time with Idol and Scene.

Thankfully, Dubstep had his headphones over his ears. He could still hear the screams; it just wasn't as blood cuddling. Metal cringed as he drug Rayna out the door. After Rayna left, Idol decided to leave. Scene and Idol screamed their good-byes and finally, Dubstep was alone with Scene.

Dubstep walked up to Scene's desk and stood their awkwardly as she looked up at him. It started off with a smile, but when she reached his face, it faded.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said sassily, "can you even talk?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Dubstep asked, "You're not the spunky, happy scene girl I fell for. You're some… mainstream, annoying, obnoxious girl. Like Idol."

"Why'd I ever date you?" she asked looking him up and down, "First off, that orange doesn't complement that blue hoodie. Second, you're a ginger. Which means you have no soul," Dubstep rolled his eyes. He hated ginger stereotypes, "and third of all, you don't speak English. You speak in dubs which no one can understand."

"The real Scene can. I know she can. You, you're not Scene. I dated a girl named Scene. She wore black eyeliner, FallOutBoy loving, Nyan cat watching scene. My Scene. Not this… girl. Whoever she is. She's an Idol clone and that doesn't fly with me.

"the girl I date is cute, sweet and innocent. She doesn't judge anyone by looks. She's a bit slow at times, but super funny and she was my girl. We weren't embarrassed to hold each other's hands in public, or kiss in public where everyone could see. No. My Scene was a whole helluva lot better than whoever you are.

"Dig Deep, Scene. Bring the old Scene back. I don't wanna be with this Scene, I want the old Scene back and I'm sure tons of others do to. Think of Intern 2!"

Scene paused for a moment, pondering over his words. After a few moments of silence, she looked back up at Dubstep.

"Well, I guess it's time you're back out on the market. Not my type."

"We're _not_ breaking up," he said sternly.

"Whoops. We just did. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. My job is important you know."

"I'll make sure I leave here with my Scene."

"Like that would ever happen," she laughed.

He shook his head and went back into his office. He flopped down on the couch in his office. Despite his strong masculinity, he wanted to cry. He was heartbroken that the girl he used to call his girlfriend was a clone of Idol, the woman that'd tell him to stop talking because she couldn't understand him.

He starred off into the wall, trying to get his mind straight. He thinks Scene just broke up with him, but another part of his mind was saying how it wasn't actually Scene talking. A determination filled up inside of him.

"I have to get my Scene back."

He grabbed his laptop and began to look at their personal spotify, searching for that song to snap Scene out of her Idol phase. There were at least a hundred dubstep songs on there and nearly a hundred and fifty of Scene's music.

Soon, he found the song. The perfect song to play for her. The song that will snap her back into herself. The real Scene.

Dubstep stood and grabbed a two way cable and plugged it into his laptop. The other end, he searched for the sound system he had hooked up in his office. The sound system was hooked up to all the speakers in the office.

He opened the office door and walked out. He went to Scene's portion of the intern's desk. She looked up, annoyed again.

"I'm working," she said.

"I will make you the Scene I fell in love with," he said.

"We broke up," she said, "Get over it."

He shook his head, "I'll show you!"

He went back into the office and hit 'play'. FallOutBoy flooded the speakers, making the whole office sound like a party. He grabbed a microphone and from the office, began to say what his Scene was like.

"My Scene loves FallOutBoy! Pete Wentz is her imaginary boyfriend!" he said into the microphone, "_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear._ My Scene loves Nyan cat, the color purple and_ Invader Zim_!"

Scene stood up. Her mind was all askew. A thought here a thought here. _The Wanted… no! FallOutBoy! Nonono! One Direction! MCR!_

Scene walked slowly to Dubstep's office. He was standing there, wearing his _Invader Zim_ shirt that she had gotten him for his birthday. "Attack of the Cupcakes" it said on it with Gir. It was black and he was hiding it under his orange shirt.

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round. And Sugar, we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded God complex and pull it._" Dubstep sang to her. His singing voice was pretty good. His dubs were better, but his singing voice

She smiled to Dubstep. Scene didn't know what to say or think. Dubstep smiled to her. His plan was working!

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round. And Sugar, we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with bullet. A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it._"

She smiled brightly to him and clapped. Then a weird dubstep song came on and he quickly tried to pause it. He smiled awkwardly.

"I just want the old Scene back. My MCR loving, cat video watching, loveable girlfriend."

She smiled and walked over to him and jumped into his arms. She gave him a kiss on the lips and she took off his headphones.

"What Scene are you talking to?" she wiped the pink eye shadow and lip-gloss off with the back of her hand, "Where's my eyeliner?"

Dubstep smiled and picked her up in a hug, "That just made my whole day."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Stuff you don't wanna know," he said.

"Answer me this," she began.

"What?"

"Why am I wearing a pink dress?"

Dubstep laughed and kissed her again.

**(A/N: I looooove Techstep and all but then again, there's Dubscene! No regrets shipping this! I don't really know what to say about this one really…**

**I Don't Own "Sugar we're Going Down" by FallOutBoy! Just thought I'd throw that out there…**

**New chapter of your regularly scheduled "What Are You Offering, Exactly" will be up shortly!**

**R and R and all you Kidlings are amazing and I love you all! :D)**


End file.
